Shield of Achille
The Shield of Achilles (aka Shield of Achille) is one of the three treasures of Daventry, and is. It is a magic shield said to protect anyone who carries it from all harm, and the power to overthrow any invaders. It is made of Titanium with a ring of emeralds around the edges. It was named after Achilles. It has protected Daventry for centuries. Background The shield one belonged to the Greek hero of the Trojan War, Achilles. After his death, the shield was supposedly lost after being placed upon the hero's chest as his body burned on its funeral pyre. In time it fell into the hands of the kings of Daventry. It protected the kingdom from attack for 500 years. When King Edward's Queen fell ill from the famine, caused by the loss of the Magic Mirror, a Dwarf, offered a cure for the Queen in exchange for the Magic Shield. King Edward relinquished the shield, but to no avail: The Queen died. The news of the loss of the Shield spread and Daventry was attacked by armies from other kingdoms and weakened. Graham eventually found the shield in the underground realm of the Leprechauns. Whether they were responsible for the loss of the shield, or the shield found its own way to their possession remains unknown. According to Chronicles of Daventry account of King Graham's adventure in King's Quest companion the shield protected him from the giant in the clouds by putting up a magical barrier around him. However other accounts of the adventure claim king graham used the Magic Ring instead, claiming Graham hadn't found the Shield yet. Behind the scenes *Achilles was on of the most fierce warriors of Greek mythology, the hero of the Trojan War. When he was to return to action and revenge the death of Patroclus, his mother, Thetis, asked from the gods a new armor for her son. His shield was forged by Hephaestus and was particularly impressive. *The differences between two accounts of King's Quest 1 story is due to two versions of the game being made with slightly altered puzzles, and remake being made a bit more linear. *The name Shield of Achille or Achilles is referenced in King's Quest Companion, King's Questions, and a few other sources. It is primarily called the Shield of Achille in the KQ Companion. *In KQ1 original, the shield protects Graham from the witch, sorcerer, ogre, wolf, and the giant. It will not protect him from the dwarfs or the dragonNarrator (KQ1):"Your shield melted from the intensity of the dragon's flames! You should know about these fire-breathing dragons!". *In some sources it says the shield can defend Daventry from invading armies. In many sources it claimed that the shield can protect the user from any harm (although that seems to be contradicted by the fact that it can be melted by dragon fire). *The fact that the magic shield is not immune to dragon fire might explain why Graham never attempted to use it to stop the three-headed dragon. *In KQ1 original this item is known simply as the "shield" in the inventory. *Its possible to take the shield to the giant or the dragon in the remake through debug cheats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVUhK9u4Q80 References category:KQ1 category:Items category:Inventory (KQ1) Category:Armor/Weapons